


Dirty Laundry

by MercurialDewdrop



Series: Dumpster fire [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon ambigous, Consent, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Edging, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Ouma be simping for Saihara, POV Alternating, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Walk-in, fuck you, no beta we die like men, they are both bottoms change my mind, we're all trash, we're not at porn with feelings yet but very close, you said i couldnt do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialDewdrop/pseuds/MercurialDewdrop
Summary: Kokichi thinks Shuichi is pretty. Stupidly so.Turns out, he is also down for some dirty laundry.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Dumpster fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	1. Walk-in

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to hell

The door creaks open, Kokichi hand stops and- and-

It's _Shumai._

Shuichi's face goes up in flames so fast Kokichi's dick twitches for a hot second, _Shumai is looking at me_ , he thinks deliriously. Meanwhile Shuichi is frozen in his fight or flight response, feet stuck solid to the ground. 

Finally, his brain cells spark, shoving down his hat as far as it went, looking away from the lewd scene in front of him "I-I'm sorry I was just, ah," he fumbles with his words for a good half-minute, Kokichi watching transfixed as his pretty golden eyes went anywhere, everywhere but him-- and then back to his cock.

A smirk curls across Kokichi’s face just as Shuichi takes a step back.

 _Don't leave_ , is what he wants to say, but what comes out when he licks hips lips is "Do you wanna watch?" Like a stupid bitch in heat. His beloved is just as shocked, if not more about it than himself but _he's not stepping back_. Instead, Kokichi watches with rapt attention as Shuichi gulps, throat bobbing up and down so languidly it makes his breath hitch. He's hot, so hot just hovering a few feet away from him with blown-out eyes staring him down with half a hard-on growing under his pants.

Screw it. Kokichi takes caution by the reins and passes it between his legs. "I don't mind." He encourages as soft as he can manage with an erection and several feet of tension between them. He has to hand this to Shuichi on a silver platter or else he might still run like a wide-eyed deer and knock himself out on the door or something equally as off-putting.

His lovely, sweet, sweet Shuichi crosses the gap with hesitant steps to sit on the ground. Right between _Kokichi’s knees._

The show's on.

It's clear his beloved doesn't know what to do as eager as he was to participate, so Kokichi guides him by the hand, cupping his jaw to get his attention. "Eyes on me." he says, snapping Shuichi out of whatever that pretty head of his was egging him onto, and tugs him right into his lap. He feels the pressure on his thighs, and as much as he hates enclosed spaces, this is the one place he'd never get tired of; between his beloved and the bed.

"Shumai," Kokichi coos his name out like a lullaby, and Shuichi responds instantly. He goes hot under the collar and looks down, _right onto his cock_. Kokichi would have laughed if he was in any other kind of mood, but as it was he just huffs out "Like what you see?" and wiggles his eyebrows in an attempt to let him relax.

It works. Shuichi chuckles along and rolls his eyes, the hand covering his face gone so it's free game as far as he's concerned. Kokichi continues as if he'd never been interrupted, thrusting up into his hand slowly, savoring every moment of Shuichi's eyes exploring his body. He feels like a pornstar, makes him feel wanted and that's what turns him on more than anything else in the world right now.

He watches through half-lidded eyes as the tent under Shuichi's clothes grows, his gaze burns, burns so brightly it'd be a shame to come right then and there when he can drag it out. This is, after all, the only moment Kokichi will ever get to something like this with his beautiful, sweet, shy Shuichi before the hormones dry and he's disgusted with him. Shuichi is silent above him, which is fine, he's just contributing to Kokichi's fantasy by being right there on top of him.

"Sometimes I-" he bites out as that perfect, rough friction builds up, blabbering with his legs stretched and one hand pinching and rubbing all the right spots. "Think about you touching me," 

He hears a shuffle before a strangled moan rips out of his throat "f-- _fuck!"_ Kokichi's eyes fly open when he feels fingers that aren't his grasp at his balls. Curious, rough fingers kneading them like the pliable mush he is. 

He moans out a thank you, and another and another until words start being too much for him. _"Shumai,"_ he groans, desperate, but his hand doesn't stop moving. He wants more, more more more he'll take everything Shuichi is willing to give him. He'll be anything and everything-

"Touch me," he begs because of course, he can't be fucking satisfied when Shuichi is _right there._ "Kiss me, fuck me, I don't c-" Shuichi shuts him the fuck up with a kiss. Shuichi is kissing him. He's biting and sucking his lips like a starved dog and the only thing Kokichi can do is try to kiss back between all the euphoria building up inside him. It's sloppy, it's gross and rough and Kokichi absolutely loves it because he, Kokichi Ouma, made the shy and reserved Shuichi Saihara want to devour him from the inside out.

He fumbles for Shuichi's hand and shoves it on top of his dick. There's a tense second where Shuichi doesn't do anything. A second turns into six, and then Shuichi isn't kissing him anymore. Kokichi wants to die.

He hears a grunt and Kokichi opens his eyes again, staring at the two fingers before him with nothing short of unexpected awe. When he looks back to Shuichi, his face is just as red as ever, but now there's a hunger in those piercing golden eyes of his that makes him want to suck his dick so bad. He takes Shuichi's fingers instead, mouths them one at a time, stares right into those blown-out eyes, and _sucks_.

Shuichi's eyes flutter closed for a second, his arm falters where he's holding his hand out. He hears Shuichi whimper, whispering the tiniest little "Ou _ma..."_ as if his name was a prayer. Kokichi plays with his fingers as if they were the real thing, he licks the tip and sucks at a fingernail, he maps every inch up and down until he can hear Shuichi hissing every time he squirms between his legs. It doesn't take long for Shuichi to start doing little thrusts against his thigh, eyes glazed over and all but drooling while humping him.

_'Ouma ouma ouma'_

It's as if a switch flipped, his beautiful, level-headed detective was crumbling atop him. A dozen questions fired right after another in his head, mainly when, if ever, was the last time his beloved touched himself? To see him melting at the minimal contact. His throat went dry, chest heaving with unexpected pressure as the weight of possibility shouldered over him. Sure, he was pretty up-tight from the get-go, but really...?

"I'll take care of you," he says in a hushed whisper right before crashing their lips again, gripping Shuichi's jaw as he topples his beloved onto the floor, their positions reversed. Shuichi whines under him for a moment, clarity gleaming through the fog as he stares up at Kokichi through the prettiest eyelashes he has ever seen in his life and stares right at his eyes as if he could see all the filth that was inside.

Shuichi's hand reaches for his, and he tentatively offers his own back, unsure and confused despite all but promising to lead his beloved through it. His heart does a cartwheel when that spindly, rough hand laces their fingers together, filth and all, and nearly stops for a beat or two when Shuichi gives him the shiest, most gentle smile Kokichi has ever seen form him. His dick is throbbing, his hands are sweaty, and he can't fucking read whatever this mood is supposed to be.

So he doesn't think about it, he takes the reins again and tugs at Shuichi's clothes. The weird atmosphere remains there as his beloved helps him out by trashing their clothes somewhere on the bed, so he licks his hand like a pro in these dire times, and grabs a handful of their dicks. Shuichi lets out a keen cry, and he barely scrapes by biting his lip until it bleeds.

From there it's a short dive to madness, his beloved gasping and moaning like he's never been touched before, wrecked and twitching every which way until he digs those long. blunt nails on his thighs drawing out crescents in his skin as he comes in thick, short spurts over both their chests. He rushes down to meet Shuichi in a kiss and savor the high that comes right after sex. He kisses him until he forgets to breathe and then some, affection booming time after time in his chest with every whimper and desperate whine that comes raw from his throat.

Spent but fully aware his beloved wasn't done yet, Kokichi does what he wanted from the start: get his face full of dick and memorize _every. Inch. Of it._

Shuichi's hand instinctively flies over to grip his hair, and if he wasn't still riding on cloud nine, Kokichi's sure his dick would have twitched. As it was, he hummed around that lovely, curved beauty and hollowed his cheeks out starting from the tip. 

Then Shumai let's out the most warbled ' _ah!_ ' that has reached his ears in years and cums right onto his face. It gets everywhere but his eyes, which is all Kokichi can hope for.

A blissful smile settles on his beloved's face, so Kokichi considers his job done with all and a mental pat on the back. He considers cleaning up the scene, but at the end he's too lazy to do anything, and figures if anyone finds them like this in _his_ room they were asking for it, so he just closes the door and collects his spoils; a blanket to cover them and the pillow to put under Shuichi's head.

Who knows, if his beloved Shumai liked this, maybe he'd be down for some dirty laundry of his own.


	2. Guilty pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower thoughts, Shuichi's P.OV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: masturbation, edging, teasing, and a teensy bit of overstimulation.

"Shumai" Shuichi shuddered at the ghost of a whisper tricking his ears. If he focused hard enough--

_Kokichi's hand gripped at the base of his cock, his hands sure and confident while his own heartbeat thundered loud and fast in the tip of his ears. Loud enough for Kokichi to hear, for that easy giggle of his followed shortly thereafter. He liked that laugh, airy and mischievous and so full of childish energy that made Shuichi’s heart turn into a short-fuse sparkler._

_“C’mon, Shumai.” he said, voice full of mirth. “I barely even touched you!”_

_Lips followed all the way from his ear to his jaw, to his neck to his shoulder--_ the trickle of water left him gasping at the sensation, the stream was cold but the feeling pooling at his gut made it feel so, so warm -- _his other hand wandering Shuichi’s body. Everywhere he touched left him short of breath, so close to the place he wanted but still way far, so far away to be deprived of the sensation._

 _‘Please’_ Shuichi wanted to beg, he wanted to whimper and sigh under Kokichi, he wanted to melt onto the wall and enjoy the bubbling feeling in his gut.

 _“I’ll take care of you,”_ Kokichi had promised. He moved his hand languidly, remembering how Kokichi had done to his own, and instantly felt a shiver wrecking his body from head to toe. He had promised to make Shuichi feel good, and days after he was still inside his head, replaying those words spoken a breath away from his lips while he was a pile of mush on the floor. 

_Kokichi spread a hand wide on his chest, unmoving, steady, holding Shuichi down while he sped up the pace_. The wet squelching sounds of skin slapping against itself dampened his mood with a shameful kind of guilt, a tiny spool of fear needling at the back of his mind. What if someone heard? These walls, they wouldn’t--

_But what if they did? Would that be so bad? He knew he wasn’t thinking right. He shouldn’t be liking something like this, “--but you don’t mind if it’s for me, right Shumai?” the hand on his chest pressed down harder, nails digging ever-so light onto his skin over a pointed flick of his wrist and Shuichi was gasping for air all over again._

_Everything was so humid, he was sweating out of his mind and he was writhing on the floor to the hand pumping him fast fast fast--_

_Shuichi’s breath hitched in a sharp gasp as his cock was roughly yanked on the end of a stroke, slamming a firm grip at the base. “Kokichi, no, please-!” he whined raw from his throat, voice wavering as_ his hand stayed there, trembling but steady. The fast, ice-cold droplets falling onto the head of his cock made it all the more _irritating-good-punishing-horrible_ to the point he moved to switch the shower off. It gave him time to breathe.

Shuichi dragged himself to a corner, hand dragging along his face. “Ouma…” he sighed, _‘Just what are you doing to me?_ ’ there were things he couldn’t say, much too unsure of where his feelings, his thoughts-- where _anything_ stood. This… This felt dirty to him, he hadn’t talked to Kokichi since their encounter, because… Because every time he was caught staring his entire being felt under the spotlight. His face was left burning and all he could think of was the image of Kokichi sprawled gracelessly by the foot of his bed, body so lovingly flushed, so absolutely off-kilter and removed from the indifferent persona he knew that it made him long for those intense eyes that looked at Shuichi like he wanted to eat him alive.

 _“Sometimes I think about you touching me.”_ Kokichi had said, he had let Shuichi touch him and sucked his fingers so good it made him want something entirely different in his mouth, have those soft lips and that cheeky grin right over his cock. _A whine slipped out of his mouth at the blurry image in his mind, he still remembered how tight and warm Kokichi's mouth felt between the friction of their cocks together._

_Kokichi took his fingers away one by one, sliding his hand to roll Shuichi’s balls on his hand back and forth. Shuichi moaned low, hips twitching upwards as the hand that had been jacking him off held the head of his cock loosely instead. “Shhh, can’t let anyone hear right?” Kokichi said, a lone finger circling around his slit. "Be good for me and don't make a sound." with that, Kokichi sped up, thumb settling snugly on his slit while his fingers dragged across his chest, burning-scratching-digging onto his skin slow slow slow_

The contradicting rhythm made his mind spin in circles, the hand teasing his body hastily slapping his mouth shut as his hand went faster faster faster until he couldn't contain chanting the one name on his mind over and over again until his throat felt coarse and he was _choking on his own spit wound tight and gagging--!_

Cum spurted between his fingers, over his legs and down his thighs, his lungs filled with hot air and exhaled euphoria through every pore in his body. "Ouma, _please."_ he gasped, core burning as his hand kept going _"Please, please please..."_

* * *

After a long shower, Shuichi returned to his bed with weak knees, ready to drift as his body tangled as one with the blankets.

_“Touch me, kiss me.”_

His heart felt heavy whenever he recalled those words. He didn't know what to think, didn’t want to think-- so Shuichi closed his eyes shut and brought the image of a wrecked Kokichi once again to his mind.

....

At the end, he falls asleep thinking of that annoying little laugh of his.

_“Don’t let the bugs bite, Shuichi! Nishishi”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided we'll be alternating one-and-one from Kokichi to Shuichi's pov!  
> Other good news are: I have to more chapters planned out, chapter 4 is almost done, and chapter 3 has a draft :3c  
> Also!! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and has re-read this fic ♥ wow I'm so happy you like it!  
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments (i may not respond but I read them and they make my day)  
> If you have requests for smth, let me know!  
> Plus, if you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee @ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/lanhien

**Author's Note:**

> -If you’d like to bribe me, here’s my $1 ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/lanhien  
> -If you wanna request smth, lemme know!  
> -Kudos make my day ♥  
> .  
> ..  
> wanna have a laugh?  
> ....  
>  _Grammarly marked this as Disapproving, Confident and Sad_


End file.
